


Voxman Week 2020

by Moonheart13



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Disgustingly sweet, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27515416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonheart13/pseuds/Moonheart13
Summary: Time to celebrate our favorite criminal duo!
Relationships: Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous (OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 74





	1. Day 1: Lazy Morning

Venomous was not a morning person.

Really, he never had been. He’d always hated going to school first thing, early morning POINT training, business meetings before he’d had his coffee, etc. He could just never muster up any sort of positive feeling until it was at least noon.

So when the alarm clock buzzed, he let out a low, irritated groan. His hand lifted up, attempting to feel out the location. Upon his fingertips touching the cool plastic button, he clicked the wretched thing off.

His hand fell limp, finding its way back under the covers, eventually finding its home atop a familiar round belly.

“Mm,” the owner of said belly hummed, the sound reverberating through Venomous.

“Mm,” Venomous replied back, nuzzling his face back into Boxman’s neck.

The two didn’t say anything for a while, listening to the soft chugging of Boxmore’s machinery just outside their bedroom. Venomous stroked his partner’s belly and pressed a peck to his collarbone.

“What day is it?” Venomous asked, breaking the comfortable silence.

“Mm...oh, I think it’s Sunday.”

Venomous grinned, releasing a pleased hum as he stretched his limbs out. “Wonderful...no meetings...no plaza...no work.”

Boxman let out a snort. “Maybe for you. I’ve still got things to work on.”

“No.” Venomous tugged himself over until he was fully lying atop his partner. “You’re staying right here.”

A smile teased at the right side of Boxman’s mouth. “Is that so?”

“Mhm,” Venomous said, his chin resting on Boxman’s chest. “I forbid it.”

“Well, Cob on a cornstick, you got me there, professor,” Boxman grinned.

“Exactly. I am a genius, after all,” Venomous said, running a hand through his dark locks and flipping his hair back.

“Have you ever actually been tested on that?” Boxman challenged.

“Of course. Only a genius would think to cheat on an IQ test.”

“...okay, that sounds like something I would do,” Boxman pointed out. “I think I  _ am _ starting to rub off on you, PV.”

Venomous released a chuckle. “Well, we are around each other quite often. It was bound to happen sooner or later.” He curled his arms around Boxman, a soft hiss leaving him.

Boxman stroked his talons against his partner’s head, tucking his dark hair behind his ears idly. “...alright, I’ll stay in bed an hour longer. But that’s only because you’re a good persuader.”

“Aw, it doesn’t have to do with my devilishly handsome good looks?”

“We both know you’re more than just a pretty face,” Boxman purred. “You’re a calculating, disturbed mastermind of a villain.”

“And?” Venomous prompted, feeling his snake tail wagging behind him, just beneath the covers, at the praising words.

“And that’s what I love about you,” Boxman snickered.

“Perfect answer,” Venomous replied, pressing a kiss to Boxman’s nose.

Sure, Venomous didn’t really care for mornings, but he’d at least grown to appreciate the lazy ones with his partner in crime.


	2. Day 2: Anniversary

“Hey, babe?”

Venomous found himself, as he often did, smiling at the pet name. From anyone else, he might have found it patronizing or insulting. But from Boxman? It filled Venomous with a disgusting amount of glee.

He looked up from his sandwich, replying, “What?”

“Are we supposed to just celebrate our wedding anniversary or do we celebrate the other ones, too?”

Venomous furrowed his brow. “Other ones?”

“You know. Our first date. Our first kiss. The merger. Our first dual attack on the plaza. The night we got back together. That stuff.”

“Hm. I’d never considered those as anniversaries. I’m sorry to say I...don’t remember what days those were.”

“Oh, that’s easy!” Boxman replied, waving him off. “October 24th, November 13th, September 1st, September 3rd, and December 18th. In that order.”

Venomous’ eyelashes fluttered in astonishment. “How...how do you remember all that?”

A soft blush dawned his husband’s cheeks. “Well, umm...I just...whenever important stuff happened, I sort of documented it.”

“Like in a diary?”

“No, like a journal!”

Venomous smirked at the fluster in Boxman’s voice. “That’s really sweet, Boxy.”

“Aww, now don’t make fun of me,” Boxman replied, attempting to kick Venomous from under the table.

“I’m serious! It  _ is _ sweet. And thoughtful.” Venomous reached a hand over, wrapping over Boxman’s. “You’re a sweet and thoughtful husband.”

Boxman’s face grew more heated, but he smiled under the words. “Well, I am pretty incredible, if I do say so myself.”

“And I’m very lucky to have such an incredible husband,” Venomous said, nuzzling his nose against his partner. “And to answer your earlier question...why not? They’re our anniversaries, we can decide if we’d like to celebrate them or not.”

“Hmm...well, we are coming up on our First Plaza Attack Anniversary in a few days~” Boxman offered, waggling his eyebrows.

“Hm, did you have something in mind, Boxy~?”

"Something involving a drill, lightbulbs, and a green bean casserole."

"Cob, I love the way your mind works."


	3. Day 3: Working

Venomous gently allowed the droplet to fall from the pipet, directly into the beaker. The liquid inside quickly dissolved from a pale yellow to a dark purple shade.

Excellent.

He gave the mixture a few short stirs before pressing a speaker button nearby. “Box, can you come to my office?”

A few seconds later, he heard a loud pounding on his door. With a smirk, Venomous called out, “Come in!”

The door swished open, revealing Boxman, who greeted his partner with a contagious smile. “What’d you need, PV?”

“Well, I was going to ask you to bring a Jethro model with you,” Venomous replied, cocking his head to the side.

“Oh, you mean like this?” Boxman suddenly pulled a Jethro model from behind his back, the little blue robot letting out his trademark, “I AM JETHRO.”

“How did you know--?” Venomous shook his head. “Nevermind. I had a neat idea for the little guy.”

“Ooooooh, tell me, tell me, tell me,” Boxman said, bouncing up and down in place, like a kid on Cornmas.

“Well, Jethro sometimes gets a little underestimated, right?”

“He is,” Boxman said, hugging the robot protectively against his chest, the robot's dull expression never changing.

“And he can sometimes get beaten a little easier than the others, right?”

“Yeah, maybe a little,” Boxman said, almost looking a little hurt by the words.

“But!” Venomous said, pointing with his index finger, “What if he had a surprise that none of those heroes could see coming?”

Boxman’s eyes grew wide, replying, “What’s the surprise? Is it a slingshot? A bear trap?  _ A flamethrower _ ?”

“...no, but those are all really good ideas, Boxy,” Venomous replied, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “No, I was thinking about a gas.”

“A gas?” Boxman repeated curiously.

“Something that if, or rather when, he is beaten, will be set off and explode out onto meddlesome heroes. An attack they’d never see coming or be able to prepare for.”

Boxman looked fascinated, watching the professor with an excited gaze. “And what would the gas do?”

“Frankly, the options could be endless,” Venomous replied, holding out his hands for the little robot, which Boxman gave him readily. “It could incapacitate them in different ways. Blind them briefly, make them dizzy, maybe even force their bodies to stay still long enough for one of the other bots to lay an attack on them.”

“That’s brilliant!” Boxman declared. “Why not use them all?!”

“Exactly. But first, I have to make sure the little guy can handle it.” Venomous placed Jethro down on his lab table. “Alright, Jethro, are you ready for your first big experiment?”

“I AM JETHRO.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Venomous leaned back, picking up the beaker. “Can you open his head for me, Box?”

Boxman did as instructed, allowing the top of Jethro’s head to open, revealing the inner workings.

“I seem to recall you saying that there’s a certain compartment for special attacks?”

“Right here!” Boxman said, pulling a wire or two out of the way.

Venomous grinned, pouring the liquid inside. Once the beaker was empty, he placed it back down, allowing Boxman to close up the robot’s head.

“I suppose we should find a way to test it…” Venomous hummed thoughtfully.

“Yeah. Send it right across the street,” Boxman pointed out, jerking his head at the window, the bodega in the near distance.

“Already?” Venomous inquired.

“Well, even if it does nothing, Jethro gets beaten, anyways. I’ve got a whole line of them, so it’s no problem if this is a dud.”

“Fair point,” Venomous conceded, placing Jethro back down on the ground.

Boxman pulled out his handy controller, pressing the singular red button. A box appeared from the ground beneath Jethro, the flaps moving over him, and then teleporting out of the lab. The two scientists turned to the window curiously, watching as the box fell from the sky.

KO, Rad, and Enid, right on schedule, stepped out. From the distance, it was hard to hear what was being said, but the two teenagers both looked bored by the sight of the little robot. KO, however, took it very seriously, rushing at the robot and slamming his flaming fist into it.

Jethro, as always, broke instantly, however, a dark purple cloud erupted from the metal corpse. In fact, it was such a large explosion, it spread throughout the entire plaza. For a few moments, Boxman and Venomous’ window was covered with the smoke, obscuring their view.

“...I might have poured a little bit too much,” Venomous realized out loud.

“Yeah, maybe a little,” Boxman said, yet he was barely holding back his laughter.

When the smoke cleared, the three heroes, plaza residents, and general customers experienced chaos. Many had fallen over, their eyeballs dancing in their sockets. Others were running and tripping over each other, unable to see in front of them. Notably, the three heroes were indeed frozen in place momentarily, Rad and Enid’s eyes wide in panic, while KO screamed. All over Lakewood Plaza, pandemonium had set in.

As expected, Boxman and Venomous had fallen to the floor, laughing themselves silly.

Who knew work could actually prove to be so fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love Jethro.


	4. Day 4: Adoption

“Alright, sign here.”

“Okay.”

“And--Lord Boxman, you need to sign here.”

“Got it.”

“Okay...I think that about wraps it up.”

Venomous and Boxman exchanged a glance as Fink asked, “That’s it?”

The judge, the honorable (and at times dishonorable villain judge) Judge Chaotrix, smiled, giving a nod and ceremoniously banging the small gavel in her office. “You’re all set. Fink is officially your daughter.”

Fink turned, looking at the two men before her. The men smiled at her as she tackled them both, tiny tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

“Wait!” she suddenly shouted, looking at Venomous. “Can I still call you ‘Boss’?!”

Venomous couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him. “You can call me whatever you want, kiddo.”

“Just don’t call him late for dinner,” Boxman teased.

Fink gave him a look deserving of such a dad joke. “Can it, Boxbutt.”

“Hey, I’m your father now. I could ground you for that, squirt,” Boxman replied, ruffling her hair roughly.

“Nooooo,” Fink complained, batting at his hand, yet she couldn’t hide the smile on her face.

“Thank you, Your Honor,” Venomous said, standing up, Fink in his arms as he shook the judge’s hand, followed by Boxman doing the same.

“My pleasure,” the judge replied.

The three made their way into the hall, where the whole clan of Boxbots were waiting. Darrell was the first to jump from his seat, rushing over to the group.

“Did it happen? Is Fink my little sister for realsies?” the red robot asked excitedly.

“Call me that again and I’ll knock your block off, boltbrain,” Fink snapped, yet there was no venom in her voice.

“Yaaaaay!” Darrell cheered, wrapping his metal arms around both Fink and Venomous, jerking them back and forth in his arms in an enthusiastic hug.

“Um, actually,” Ernesto piped up, “Lord Box--Father, we were discussing a matter after you all went inside.”

Boxman raised an eyebrow. “And what’s that, Ernesto 0416?”

“Well, considering we are merely your creations, we don’t exactly have proper documentation as your offspring.”

Venomous glanced at Boxman from his spot in Darrell’s arms, Fink struggling for air beside him. “You never actually adopted them?”

“It’s not like anyone asked me about it!” Boxman shot back.

“And, well,” Shannon added, standing up, “Since Step-daddy Venomous is our, well, Step-daddy, that means he would have to adopt us as well.”

“And since our dear sister Fink has been legalized,” Raymond ventured, “We thought that since we’re here, maybe…”

“Mikayla!”

“I AM JETHRO.”

Darrell nodded at Mikayla and Jethro’s words, turning and looking back and forth between the two villains. “Well, dads? What do you think?”

***

Judge Chaotrix had just packed her things up, her robe removed and documents in her briefcase, ready to head home and--

“Your Honor?”

The judge looked up at her door, seeing Professor Venomous sticking his head inside. “Professor Venomous? I assumed you’d left by now.”

“Yes, well...could my family and I trouble you with staying a little longer?”

A multitude of heads poked their way through the doorway, pairs of robotic eyes staring back at her hopefully.

The judge let out a sigh before sitting back down. “If you’re willing to pay an extra fee--”

“Money is no object,” Venomous assured her as the Boxbots piled inside the office like a parade of elephants.

They all clambered around the judge’s desk, of course all with different questions for her. Boxman came in last, Fink riding atop his back.

“This was supposed to be  _ my _ adoption day,” she hissed, glaring at her soon-to-be legal siblings.

“It still is,” Venomous said, patting her head affectionately.

“And besides, you still get to pick the celebratory cake flavor,” Boxman reminded her.

"No one is taking that from me," Fink huffed, sticking her nose in the air.

Venomous grinned warmly at her, feeling a surge of pride course through his veins. He caught Boxman staring at him, meeting his partner's gaze.

The two villains smiled at each other, reaching out for each other's hands and squeezing.

Then, Boxman stepped into the sea of chattering Boxbots, calling out, "Alright, come on, one at a time--ONE AT A TIME! WAIT YOUR TURN, MIKAYLA!"

Venomous watched as Boxman took over the signing, Fink parroting his words to the robots.

Sure, they were villains. Realistically, the legal system didn’t matter that much to them. They operated outside of any law on a daily basis.

But it was worth it to see the delighted looks on the kids faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a free day, so I went with a scene I wished we could have seen a glimpse of in the finale. I like to believe Fink did get properly adopted by Venomous, especially after the two of them growing closer than ever with Shadowy defeated. And her relationship with Stepdad Boxbutt is important to me, too.


	5. Day 5: Holiday

The residential area, specifically where the Cornmas tree stood tall and proud, was like a war zone. From Boxbots scattering the ground to all manner of toys and weapons flung every which way. The room was dark, only lit up by the Cornmas tree lights and a stray lamp in the corner. Soft, soothing music played from the factory speakers; a relaxing Cornmas ballad.

Curled up on the couch, Venomous released a content sigh. “We should clean everything up, shouldn’t we?”

Boxman continued to run his talons through Venomous’ hair. “I mean, if you want to get technical about it.”

“We haven’t even checked how bad the rest of the factory looks.”

“Yeah...it’s gonna be a huge clean-up.”

Venomous glanced down at Fink, the rat positioned in front of the tv, yet she was fast asleep atop a recharging Jethro. He’d recalled her only two hours ago running down the hall, whooping and yelling like a maniac as she shot off the new crossbow she’d gotten.

“They wore themselves out bigtime,” he commented, nuzzling against Boxman’s belly.

“I thought they were going to all collectively short-circuit for a minute there,” Boxman replied, leaning down to press a kiss to his head.

Venomous hummed, stretching his body out on the couch. "But they had fun."

"Mm...they're going to terrify the Plaza tomorrow."

"Oh, my Cob, you're right. You don't even need to send them out, I think they'll end up doing it for themselves."

"A chip off the old block," Boxman mumbled fondly.

“Don’t you mean box?”

Boxman peered down at his partner, Venomous giving him a tired, yet cheeky smile. “You know, you’re a real dork underneath that fancy lab coat.”

Venomous chuckled, burying his face against the warm fuzz of Boxman’s green sweater. “You’re just jealous you didn’t think of it first.”

He could see from the window the snow still falling. It had been like this all Cornmas and honestly, as much as he couldn't stand the cold, it was a relaxing sight to see from inside the nice, warm factory.

“Have a good Cornmas?” Boxman asked, stroking his talons across Venomous’ cheek.

Venomous nodded, leaning into the touch. “Good Cornmas. Good presents, good food...good company."

The two laid there a while longer as the song changed to an instrumental Cornmas song, both watching the snow outside.

Tomorrow, there would be plaza attacks, evil scheming, and pure chaos. But for now, it was pleasant to just enjoy the quiet together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a nice, sobering feeling at the end of Christmas Day. All the fun is over, but it's nice when you get to just reflect. Think about the day, the presents you got, the memories you made. People don't talk about that very much and I wanted to do a snapshot of Ven and Box enjoying the quiet aftermath with all the kids snoozing.


	6. Day 6: Comforting

When Boxman forgave Venomous, allowing the man back into his life, Venomous had made it plain that he was still working on himself.

Right there was part of the reason Boxman had agreed to get back together in the first place.

Oh sure, Venomous was still the hottest, the most clever, and a destruction-loving fiend. And Boxman had never stopped loving him for even a second. But Boxman wasn’t stupid enough to say ‘yes’ to only those things.

Venomous had told him he was attending therapy. He was working things out. Trying to, at least. It was a long, hard road, but Boxman was willing to walk that road with him.

The hardest were nights like this one.

***

Boxman awoke with a start, feeling the bed shaking. For a moment, he assumed there was an earthquake. 

Then, he rolled over, seeing a sad sight.

Venomous was shivering like a leaf on a cold, windy morning. Tears marked all across his face, bleeding into his nightshirt. His teeth were clenched together, chattering loudly. His claws sunk into the blanket, ripping at the seams. He was mumbling something indecipherable, shaking his head back and forth.

“PV?” Boxman called out, taking him by the shoulders, slightly shaking him. “PV?”

Venomous’ shaking seemed to grow worse, starting to thrash in Boxman’s arms. His hoarse voice began to cry out, “No...no...please…”

“Venomous?” Boxman shouted, patting the side of his face.

“AH!” Venomous’ eyes shot open, wide and panicking, looking around at his surroundings. “Wh--?”

“Shh, shh,” Boxman hushed him, cupping his face. “Shh, you’re okay. Everything’s fine.”

Venomous seemed to relax a smidge, seeing his husband before him. “I...I was…”

“You had a bad dream, babe,” Boxman said, stroking his thumbs against Venomous’ cheeks, trying to wipe away his tears.

“Oh, Cob…” Venomous gulped, still shaking. “Fuck…”

“You’re okay,” Boxman reassured him. He continued his motions, the repetition helping to bring Venomous to a more calm state.

“I woke you, didn’t I?” Venomous asked, wrapping his hands around Boxman’s taloned hand.

“It’s no problem.”

“Yes, it is.”

“Hey. It’s not. Remember what Dr. Rodentia told you?” Boxman reminded him.

Venomous sighed softly. “Let people decide for themselves…”

“That’s right,” Boxman encouraged. “And?”

“I’m not a burden…”

“That’s right, too.” Boxman laid down, gently pulling Venomous to lay on his chest, which he did without hesitation.

“...do you want me to tell you about it?” Venomous asked, after a few moments.

“Only if you want to, PV,” Boxman replied, stroking his dark locks.

“...it was about him again.”

Boxman figured. “Mhm.”

“A lot of it was memories, but they were...so much worse. So twisted and...everything turned out so badly.”

“But it’s only a dream.”

“But some of it happened.”

Boxman sighed, tilting Venomous’ face up to look him in the eye. “Yeah. And that’s in the past. All is forgiven.”

Venomous’ brow furrowed, averting Boxman’s gaze. “Maybe you have.”

Boxman blinked, realizing what Venomous was saying. “Oh, PV…”

“I’m sorry, I just…” Venomous idly ran his hands through Boxman’s chest hair. “...I have forgiven myself, but sometimes when I think about everything I did to you and the kids...I can’t take any of it back.”

“No one is asking you to,” Boxman said. “And you shouldn’t put that on yourself. All you can control is…” he trailed off, waiting for Venomous to finish.

“...what I do moving forward,” Venomous continued with a nod before sighing raggedly. “I shouldn’t have to keep being reminded of this. I should just--just get it.”

“You will,” Boxman said, smiling down at him. “I know you can.”

“You believe in me much more than I believe in myself,” Venomous snorted.

“Well, do you believe in me?” Boxman ventured.

“Of course I do.”

“Then, believe in me who believes in you! Easy.”

That got him a smile spreading across that purple mouth.

“See? It’s working already,” Boxman said, booping Venomous’ nose.

The smile only grew. “I don’t deserve you, you know that?”

“Well, I am pretty expensive,” Boxman replied, pretending to think it over.

That earned him a chuckle. “But worth every techno.”

Boxman grinned, leaning in to nuzzle his nose against Venomous'. “And you are, too. Believe me.”

Venomous returned the nuzzle, pressing their foreheads together. “...I’ll try to. For you, Boxy.”

"And for yourself, PV."

"And for myself."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admit it. We all want to cuddle our cyborg chicken husband after a bad dream. I know I do.


	7. Day 7: Wedding

“Ugh, why can’t we find anything good enough?” Boxman complained, his forehead smushed against a glass case, his eyebrows furrowed together.

“Everything is either gaudy or cheap,” Venomous remarked with a disapproving shake of his head.

“This is the third store we’ve been to and I have yet to see anything that works!” Boxman shouted, pulling his face away from the glass in order to glare at the jeweler. “Is this really the best you have?”

The jeweler in question, a young man of gargoyle lineage, shivered. He was still looking at the blaster held loosely in Venomous’ hand. The villain may be holding it casually, but even this simple jeweler knew who these two men were.

Two men that were not to be messed with.

“W-We have many g-great rings, gentlemen...I-I’m sorry that you can't find what you are looking f-for…"

"Uh-huh, yeah, I'm sure," Boxman rolled his eyes and marched away from the counter, instead peering around the rest of the store.

"Hmm...Boxy, maybe we're overthinking this."

Boxman turned to his fiancé, raising an eyebrow. "You think?"

"Maybe we should go for something simpler," Venomous said, gesturing with his blaster, the jeweler panicking behind him as he waved it around without care.

"But they're our rings. The symbol of our love. That's a big deal, PV!" Boxman replied.

"Of course it's a big deal, honey,” Venomous replied, moving over to the cyborg. “But we also don’t need the  _ best _ of anything. One villain’s treasure might be a hero’s trash, you know?”

Boxman tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Hmm. I hadn’t considered that.” He met Venomous' gaze. "What did you have in mind?'

"Well, maybe we could have regular golden bands, but with an engraving? Maybe that's why we can't find anything we like. All these rings are too impersonal."

Boxman's mis-matched eyes lit up at the suggestion. "That's a great idea!" He wrapped his arms around Venomous, hugging him tightly. "You're a genius, PV!"

Venomous smiled, stroking the tuft of green hair on Boxman's head with his free hand. "Only when I have you to inspire me, Boxy."

Then, he turned his gaze to the jeweler, pointing the blaster at him again. "How quickly can you get an engraving done?"

"I-I'm sorry, sirs, but I don't have the experience f-for that!" the jeweler squeaked out.

Boxman let out an irritated scoff. "Then can you refer us to someone?"

The jeweler took out a piece of paper, messily scribbling down a phone number and an address. "Th-this store should be able to help you, s-sirs..."

Boxman snatched the paper, glancing it over before giving a short hum. "Very well. Let's go, PV."

"Indeed," PV replied, moving to follow his fiancé before he paused. He aimed his blaster up at the ceiling, firing off one shot. The ceiling came down atop the poor jeweler's head. He then appeared out of the rubble, rubbing his stone head with a groan.

"You know, that's the third time you've done that today--and it gets funnier every time!" Boxman cackled.

Venomous snickered darkly, pocketing the blaster and wrapping his arms around Boxman's shoulders as they headed on out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated with this one, but that's only because On A Summer's Afternoon is my wedding fic! So I guess think of this as taking place between On A Spring Evening and that one lol.
> 
> I like when I get to write Boxman and Venomous being just terrible people at random.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me the whole week! I had a lot of fun with this challenge!

**Author's Note:**

> Figured I'd try my best to participate this year since I still love these two baddies. I hope this brightens up your day, reader!


End file.
